Donatello
Donatello, also knon was Donnie, is one of the Ninja Turtles. As the smartest, brainy, and technological of his brothers, he is a mutant turtle that wears a purple bandana and uses his Bo-Staff as his signature weapon. As the brains of the Ninja Turtles, he provides his brothers with new weapons and vehicles, information on a location, person, or thing, and even a very good hacker. Donatello debuts in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Origins Films Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Like his brothers, Donatello started out as a small turtle hatchling being used for scientific research in the laboratory of Eric Sacks. He was regularly injected with mutagen that gave him increased strength and healing. After April O'Neil freed the Turtles and Splinter, they began to rapidly grow in size and intelligence, both of which were comparable or greater than that of humans. For the next fifteen years Donatello spent most of his life in the sewers with his brothers and adoptive father, where he was taught the art of ninjutsu. His preferred weapon was a bo staff, which he added retractible ends to at a young age, allowing him to more effectively strike with it. Along with his brothers, Donatello fought and defeated a squad of Foot Clan warriors who were about to execute hostages at a subway. Afterwards they were found by April, now grown and a TV reporter, who fainted upon seeing Michelangelo. Donatello took care of her until she revived, indicating that he may have the most first-aid skills. When the Turtles were ordered to retrieve April for her own safety, Donatello achieved this by hacking her computer and commanding her to meet them at a certain address. However, the explanation of their origins by Splinter was interrupted by an attack from the Foot Clan, which April had unwittingly led there, and Donatello fought off several enemies with tranquilizer guns. He fought to defend his home and his family, but was forced to surrender when the Shredder threatened Splinter's life. From there, he was captured along with Michelangelo and Leonardo and taken to Sacks' mansion. Along with Michelangelo and Leonardo, Donatello nearly died when the blood was drained from his body in order to harvest the mutagen. However, he was able to tell April to dose them all with adrenaline, and the sudden burst of energy allowed the three Turtles to break free of their cages. Newly energized, they rejoined Raphael and set out to stop Shredder from detonating a chemical weapon in the heart of New York. Like his brothers, Donatello had limited success fighting against Shredder, but their tag-teaming attack - similar to the game "buck buck" that they had played as children - eventually proved to be an effective tactic against the armored villain. Donatello was called on to disarm the chemical weapon, which he did with only a second to spare. At the end of the battle, believing that they were all about to die, Donatello's confession to his brothers was that he was the one who kept licking the icing from Pop-Tarts and putting them back in the box. Having reclaimed some of the mutagen, he and the other Turtles headed back home and were able to heal Splinter. They later met up with April again, and Donatello proudly showed off the van he had customized according to their needs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows Donatello spent the next two years refitting a large garbage truck into a customized combat vehicle, outfitted with multiple weapons including giant nunchaku, fired manhole-covers, and flames spewing from the sides. When the brothers set out to stop Shredder from escaping from a prison convoy, Donatello was the driver, and often directed his brothers in what buttons to push and what to deploy at what time, although he was distracted by the unfinished nature of the vehicle. He was later given a sample of the purple ooze by April, and began analyzing the alien substance to discern how it worked. In the process, he discovered that its mutating properties could be reworked to allow the four brothers to become human at least in appearance. However, his enthusiasm for the idea was quenched by Leonardo, who declared that they were not going to use the ooze, and swore him to secrecy about its properties. After Michelangelo and Raphael learned of the ooze, Donatello was the only one that Leonardo brought on a mission to a museum that Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady had broken into. At the museum, he found traces of neutronium inside an artifact, and came to the conclusion that whatever Shredder was assembling had the ability to open a portal between dimensions. On the way home, he and Leonardo were called to police headquarters by Michelangelo, and were seen by the police as they fought the Foot Clan there. Before anything could be done about this, the Turtles had to leave for Brazil to prevent Bebop and Rocksteady from reclaiming an alien device. Donatello tracked them onto a returning Foot Clan plane, which he accessed by leaping from the cargo plane they were currently on. When Rocksteady accidentally shredded the cockpit, Donatello was forced to try to land the crashing plane safely, using his electrified bo to control the plane's descent. Upon their return to New York, the portal opened and the Technodrome began to emerge. Donatello surmised that the Turtles - who did not possess human cardiovascular systems - might be the only ones able to survive the atmosphere around the war machine, and that using the purple ooze would allow them to move freely in the above world. Like his brothers, he was torn and apprehensive about the idea, until Raphael smashed the vial of purple ooze. Instead the Turtles offered an alliance to Chief Rebecca Vincent, in order to stop Krang from assembling the Technodrome over New York and taking over the world. Donatello fought Krang along with his brothers, while attempting to locate the beacon that was calling the pieces to Earth. Once Michelangelo secured the beacon, Donatello attached it to a flying drone and sent it back through the portal, which drew the pieces of the Technodrome after it. Along with his brothers, Donatello was given a key to the city in front of the NYPD, but chose to remain a secret from the larger world. Crush Soda's Description The tallest and smartest of the Turtles, Donatello relies heavily on high-tech equipment and gear. His unmatched intelligence is a huge asset to his Brother, who rely on him for all of their technical needs. Sporting his purple bandana, and a bostaff slung across his back, Donnie is brains and brawn, all in one package. Nickelodeon's Description * Named after early Renaissance Italian artist and sculptor from Florence * He's the scientist, inventor, engineer and technological genius of the group * Natural aptitude for science and technology * Figures out how things work * Often speak in "technobabble" - lots of tech slang * Cannot get April to notice him Appearance Personality Donatello is the tallest and smartest of the turtles, he relies heavily on high-tech equipment and gear. His unmatched intelligence is a huge asset to his brothers, who rely on him for all their technical needs. Sporting a purple bandana, with a bo staff slung across his back, Donnie has both brains and brawn. Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Master Scientist: Donatello is extremely gifted in science and technology, his scientific knowledge were completely self taught,he is able to create technologically advanced computer networks and devices with limited resources. Master Staffman: '''Donatello is a master of Bojutsu,he is able to take down multiple heavily armed Foot Ninja with his retractable Rod. '''Immense Speed : Enhanced by the Mutagen and intense training in Ninjutsu,Donatello's agility and dexterity is top notch,able to swing his Rod with enough speed and precision to block multiple bullets. He could freely leap and climb about the complex environment of New York City. '''Armored Mutated Shell: '''Like his brothers,Donatello has his shell mutated by the Mutagen,gaining immense density and great size,able to block off multiple bullets from machine guns. '''Stealth: '''Thanks to his ninjutsu training, Donatello is able hide in the shadows and move through them without being seen or detected. '''Bo Staff: '''Donnie uses a bo staff as his signature weapon. In the first film he uses a retractable bo staff. In the second film he uses a new upgraded retractable bo staff with stunners on each end of it. '''IQ: '''Donatello possess a genius level IQ, between 150 to 190. '''Driving: '''Donnie has been shown. in both films, to be able to drive. '''Speed Talking: '''Donnie has been shown to be able to speak at a very fast speed, even when he is under a heavy amount of stress, such as when he ad to stop the toxan from dispersing from the Sach's tower with a very little amount of time. '''Folding up in shell: '''Like the rest of the turtles, he is able to fold up in his shell. '''Indomitable will: '''Like the rest of his brothers, Donnie possess an indomitable will, being able to withstand being in the Ha-shi for a whole 11 hours, while standing on a spinning ping pong table, while hitting a ping pong ball back and forth with two ping pong paddles. '''Computer hacking: '''Donnie possesses hacking skills, as he was able to single handedly hack April's laptop to send her a message along with an address. Equipment 2014 film: * Glasses * Extendable Bō staff * Utility belt * Wrist-mounted holographic projector * Tech gear backpack * Multi-frequency antenna * Mobile med gear * goggles 2016 film: * Glasses * Retractable bo staff (with stunners on each end) * Tech Gear backpack * Wrist-mounted holographic projector * goggles * pea shooter * shoulder walkie talkie Gallery Trivia * Donatello is named after the Italian Renaissance artist named Donatello. * This is the first incarnation of Donatello to wear glasses. * This incarnation of Donatello uses a retractable bo staff. * In the sequel has a new upgraded retractable bo staff, this time one with a catalprod stunner on each end. * He wears a retainer. * He is right-handed, as earn he is seen throwing plastic balls at Raph so he can hit them with a baseball bat, he uses his right hand to do it. * Splinter and the Turtles were laboratory experiments, much like in the IDW comics origin story. * Donatello wears tortoise shell glasses. * Donatello's face is based off of Leonard Nimoy. * His favorite color is purple. * He is the second youngest of the four turtles. * His favorite type of soda is "Grape Crush". * In the 2016 film, Donatello has an NES gaming system controler strapped to his arm. * He has the first line in the second film. * When he and the rest of the turtles are punished by Splinter and sent to the Hu-Shai, his punishment is to hit a ping pong ball back and forth with ping pong paddles in each hand, while twisting around on what seems to be a ping pong table. * He along with the rest of his brothers, are all Knicks basketball fans. * Every morning while everyone is still asleep, he sneaks out of bed and into the kitchen and licks frosting off all the pop tarts and then puts them back in the box and always claims he didn't do it, however since he confessed to doing this during when they fell from the spire, it is unknown if he still does this or not. * In the first film, he has a hole around the big toe part of his left boot. * Donatello has an IQ, on a genius level, between 150 to 190, making him smarter than Albert Einstein, who had an IQ of 160. * In an interview, Jeremy Howard (the voice of Donatello), stated that Donnie doesn't do a lot of sleeping. * According to his bio, he enjoys memorizing computer code, even out-dated computer languages, such as INTERCAL. * He invented a vegan pepperoni alternative in his lab for his brothers to try out, which everyone, except Mikey, liked better than regular pepperoni. * He tends to be slightly Obsessive-Compulsive (OCD), in the sense he can be fussy about order and accuracy and fixates on a problem he wants to solve until it's solved. * He is high-strung, and prone to nervousness/anxiety, shy and socially awkward. * He enjoys research and reading. * He doesn't share his feelings much. * Being an introvert, he enjoys spending hours alone in his lab, away from his brothers. * He has been shown to be able to be drive. * He has a snorting laugh. Quotes * "Fella's it's go time." * "Allow me to be the badass for once." * "Batter up." Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Mutant Turtle Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows Characters Category:Splinter's Students Category:Heroes Category:Former Animals Category:Experiment Category:Non-Human Category:Vigilante Category:Foot Clan Enemies Category:Victims of Mutagen